bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 14
Big Brother 14, also known as Big Brother 2013 and Big Brother: Secrets and Lies, is the fourteenth series of the British reality television series Big Brother. It launched on 13 June 2013 in two parts, with the second part on 14 June, on Channel 5 and 5* as part of a new two-year contract with Endemol, which secured the show until 2014. It was be the third regular series to air on Channel 5 and the seventh series of Big Brother to air on the broadcaster overall since they acquired the show. The series was won by 23-year old Sam Evans from South Wales, who won the £100,000 prize fund, the first time the full prize fund has been awarded to the winner since 2010. Eight housemates entered on launch night, including a set of twins becoming one housemate; with another six, including a mother and her daughter, entering the House the following night. Unbeknownst to the housemates, an actor controlled by the viewers, Michael Dylan - otherwise known as "The People's Puppet" - entered the House on launch night, and this was revealed to them upon his departure on Day 9. On Day 33, after an infamous confrontation between housemates Daley Ojuederie and Hazel O'Sullivan, Daley became the first housemate to be ejected from the Big Brother House since Big Brother moved to Channel 5. For the first time in civilian Big Brother history, no new housemates entered the House following the two launch nights. The fourteenth series saw the return of viewers voting to evict, rather than voting to save alike the two previous series. This way of voting had not been used since Ultimate Big Brother. This was the first series of Big Brother to be presented by Big Brother's Bit on the Side co-host Emma Willis and the first presenter change since Brian Dowling took over from Davina McCall in 2011. Willis continued to host Bit on the Side along with Rylan Clark and AJ Odudu, who replaced Jamie East and Alice Levine. Pre-Series Auditions On 11 December 2012, it was revealed that Big Brother producers had axed all open auditions for Big Brother 14, meaning that this series will be the first since Big Brother 5 in 2004 to see housemates chosen only from online applications. In order to become a housemate, potential housemates had to record a 90 second video and fill out an online application form. If bosses liked what they saw, the chosen few would be invited to 'callbacks', which took place in January and February 2013 in London and Manchester. A source said, "With only a few minutes to impress producers, only the best will get into the show this year. There won't be any second chances or opportunities to try again at another open audition. They have just one shot." However, from 13–15 December, "Talent Spotters" from Big Brother visited bars in Blackpool to find new housemates, they also visited Huddersfield on 14 December 2012. Presenters On 13 March 2013, it was reported that Brian Dowling had been removed from presenting Big Brother and that Emma Willis would be taking over. These rumours were confirmed on 2 April. It was also speculated that Rylan Clark would be taking over the role of presenting Big Brother's Bit On The Side after previously winning Celebrity Big Brother 11 in January 2013. On 17 April, Alice Levine and Jamie East both announced via Twitter that they had left spin-off show Big Brother's Bit on the Side after six series. On 25 April, The Sun reported that Clark would be taking over as the new host of Big Brother's Bit on the Side. Clark initially denied this, but Channel 5 officially confirmed on 14 May that Clark and AJ Odudu would join Willis as presenters of Big Brother's Bit on the Side; Willis will continue her Bit on the Side role in addition to taking over as host of the main show. In addition, Big Brother's Bit On The Psych will air on Saturday nights, with guests and psychologists examining housemates' behaviour during the week. Clark will also host a Sunday lunchtime edition of Bit on the Side. Format The fourteenth series of Big Brother introduced several changes to the format. One of the changes implemented in the fourteenth series was the return of "Vote to Evict". This way of voting had not been used since Ultimate Big Brother. Another change was Big Brother sometimes revealing the number of nominations each nominee received to the housemates, and it also saw the three or more housemates with the most nominations facing the public vote each week, with the nominated housemate who had the fewest votes to evict usually being saved during a live segment in the Wednesday highlights show. During the live eviction show, for the first time, nominated housemates were given thirty seconds to broadcast a 'plea' explaining why they think they should stay in the House. Eye logo A fake eye logo was officially unveiled on 24 May 2013. The eye sported a pupil built entirely of television screens, whilst the rest of the eye comprised of life-sized recycled doors, furniture and white fluorescent lights to coincide with the theme of the series, a stark contrast from the bright colours of the Big Brother 13 eye. However, they released the "official" logo on 4 June, which features it on a white background with colour. House The House was "completely redesigned" for this series. On 23 May 2013 it was confirmed that the House will be 'Eco', with the sweeping staircase leading down to an eco-living room with producers desperate to make the housemates experience hell in a hell house. As the housemates enter they will be greeted by a huge wall containing recycled life-size front doors. The series is expected to show this objective of self sufficiency and recycling throughout and this will be represented throughout the House. House pictures were officially unveiled in the Daily Star newspaper on 10 June 2013. Living area (BB14).jpg|Living area Kitchen (BB14).jpg|Kitchen Lounge.jpg|Lounge Bedroom (BB14).jpg|Bedroom Garden (BB14).jpg|Garden Bathroom (BB14).jpg|Tree House The Safe House On the 19 June 2013 episode of Big Brother's Bit on the Side, rumours arose of a secret bedroom visible in this year's house plan. It had an en suite with baths, a shower and a toilet. On 3 July 2013, it was confirmed that a duo of fake evicted housemates would re-enter a Big Brother House next door called the Safe House. These housemates lived under a lap of luxury and gained immunity from nominations for a whole week. They were allowed to spy on the other housemates with a television and headphones. This is similar to Big Brother 5 and Ultimate Big Brother's Bedsit, Big Brother 12's Crypt and Celebrity Big Brother 11's luxury basement. Live feed Channel 5 announced on 14 May 2013 that the live feed will be partly reinstated, for two hours per day. Big Brother: Live From The House will air each night from 7pm – 9pm on 5* (except Sundays where only one hour was broadcast from 8–9pm). Live feed was also broadcast on Channel 5 after every live eviction show for 30 minutes, after Big Brother's Bit on the Side, to show how the housemates coped with the results of the weekly eviction. On 26 June 2013, Channel 5 announced that it would axe the nightly live feed on 5*, however, in affect after 30 June. The live feed later made a return online via channel5.com between midnight (11:30pm on Sundays) and 2am daily from 12 July 2013. Teasers On 17 May 2013, a six-second teaser aired on Channel 5 ahead of the new series asking viewers to guess "#whatsthesecret". On 19 May, a second teaser aired which featured two doors that were pink and blue, as well as asking viewers to guess "#whatsthesecret". These teasers led to speculation that the new series could be based on a similar premise to Secret Story, a format that has been successful worldwide. On 13 June 2013, prior to the launch, Channel 5 published 15 housemate teasers. This lead to rumours that there would be sixteen housemates, as one teaser mentioned twin housemates. It was even rumored that a "viewers' puppet" controlled by viewers votes would enter the House. Sponsorship The series sponsor is casino website and TV programme (that airs nightly on Channel 5) SuperCasino. The series will also feature Product Placement from Very.co.uk who have supplied products for the House. Also, housemates will order their shopping from online grocery business Ocado, using an iPad, as part of another product placement agreement. Housemates On Day 1, eight housemates entered the House. The first two housemates, Jack & Joe, entered as one housemate. A further 6 housemates entered on Day 2, including a mother and daughter duo. The People's Puppet Michael Dylan who is 29 and from Cork, entered the House as "The People's Puppet", who was hired by Big Brother as a housemate that is controlled by the viewers. Unlike every other housemate, Michael does not have a genuine housemate status and is referred to as a non-housemate. Michael's true identity as "The People's Puppet" was revealed on Day 9, and he then left the House. Tasks Nominations table Notes The public decided on "The People's Puppet" Michael's behalf on who would face the first public vote, rather than nominations taking place as normal. The three housemates with the most votes were Gina, Dexter and Sallie and these were therefore Michael's three nominations. The phone lines froze on Day 7, and Michael was told by Big Brother that Dexter had the least amount of votes and therefore saved him from eviction. Voting then resumed for Gina and Sallie. After Sallie's eviction, it was revealed to the housemates that Michael was "The People's Puppet", and he then left the House. The public vote to evict was frozen on Day 14 and Gina was saved, having received the least amount of votes. Voting then resumed for Dexter and Jemima. On Day 19, housemates had to nominate face-to-face, live on Channel 5. As punishment for discussing nominations earlier that day, Dexter was banned from nominating. Had Dexter been allowed to nominate, he would have nominated Wolfy and Jackie, meaning Dexter, Gina and Wolfy would have faced the public vote. This week was a "fake double eviction", in which the public voted for who they wanted to move into the Secret Safe House, where the chosen pair would secretly live in luxury watching their fellow housemates' every move. The pairs were pre-selected by their nominations tally so either Dan and Wolfy (tied third) or Dexter and Gina (first and second) were "fake evicted". On Day 23, the two housemates chosen to enter the Safe House were Gina and Dexter. Whilst Dexter and Gina were living in the Secret Safe House, they could not nominate and could not be nominated by their fellow housemates, assuming them to be evicted and also unaware that Dexter and Gina were able to see their nominations. In a twist, Big Brother gave Dexter and Gina the opportunity to save one of the four nominees (who would live alongside them in luxury) and replace them with another housemate. Dexter and Gina chose to save Charlie and replaced her with Jackie. On Day 30, after Wolfy's eviction, the lines opened for two housemates to move into the Safe House, in which they would be immune from the next eviction. The pairs were pre-selected so either Charlie and Dexter, Dan and Gina, Sam and Sophie, Jack and Joe, Daley and Hazel or Callum and Jackie would move into the Safe House. On Day 31, the two housemates chosen to move into the Safe House were Daley and Hazel, however, Daley was ejected from the House on Day 33. Due to Daley's ejection, a planned nominations twist was cancelled and normal nominations took place. As she was living in the Safe House, Hazel could nominate but could not be nominated by her fellow housemates. There were no nominations in Week 6. Unbeknownst to the housemates, the housemates living in the Safe House would automatically face the public vote. Housemates chose Sam & Sophie to live in the Safe House and were told they could choose another housemate to live alongside them. On Day 40, Big Brother lied to the housemates, telling them that those not living in the Safe House were up for eviction. Sam & Sophie chose Dan to live in the Safe House, meaning he also faced the public vote this week. As well as finding out they were nominated, Callum, Dexter, Hazel and Jack & Joe were shown who nominated them. Rather than the housemates nominating this week, housemates' friends and family nominated on their behalf. On Day 60, housemates were tasked with unanimously choosing one person to receive a free pass to the final. However, they failed to reach a consensus, and thus lost the pass. Housemates nominated face-to-face for the second time in a live broadcast on Day 61. On Day 63, following the Prize Fund Lie, Dexter became immune and had to choose one housemate to replace him to face the public vote. He chose Sophie. The public were voting for the housemate they wanted to win the show. Nominations totals Category:Big Brother UK